Kmart & Claire
by The Perfect Paradox
Summary: Just a collection of moments between Kmart and Claire's friendship, before and in the events of RE: E.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Capcom, W.S Paul Anderson, and many others own the characters, movie, plot line etc. Now, let's get on with the story.

**Resident Evil: Extinction**

**Kmart & Claire**

'I don't know guys. There's way too many of them out there' said Claire into her walkie talkie.

'If those barstard's are swarming like that Claire, it means there's something or _someone_ in there' came Carlos's voice through the static, 'LJ and I'll take it, that is if you're too scared' he challenged.

'Bullshit!' she cursed, 'Okay fine, let's do it!'

The communication line was cut short and Claire picked up the spare shotgun from the passengers seat of her empty hummer. She sighed and looked up at the faded picture hanging from the sun visor. In the picture was a younger, cleaner looking Claire than the one today. Her arms were wrapped around the laughing figure of a tall, muscular man, whose eyes were exactly the same shade as hers.

'Chris' whispered Claire, running a finger over her brother's face.

Not for the first time, Claire found herself wishing desperately for time to turn back to that moment of pure happiness she had shared with her brother at a family barbecue. But she knew that would never happen. Pushing those thoughts aside, she threw the hummer door open and got out. Carlos and LJ stood there to greet her.

'All set' asked Carlos, eyeing her shotgun.

Claire nodded and slammed the reinforced door shut. The other two followed her as they headed toward the large shopping mall. Being the convoy leader was something a lonely and frustrating path. There were four main things you needed to think of while on the road; food, water, ammo and gas to keep the cars running. They needed plenty of the latter since their collection was getting large. They already had a medical van, a truck, the hummer, the 8+8, a communications truck and somehow a school bus which came in handy for the kids.

'Okay' said Carlos seriously, as they approached the revolving doors of the mall, 'Let's stick together and try not to waste ammo...'

He shot a glance at LJ, who shrugged. They all raised their weapons and slid into the shopping mall complex. Surprisingly as soon as they set foot inside they became the target of the undead.

'Mother fucker!' exclaimed LJ as one got too close and he had to snap its neck.

Carlos ever the soldier, surveyed the scene, 'They're all around that K-mart entrance!' he noted as he shot round after round.

'No shit!'

A whole bunch of those flesh eating nightmares were indeed, swarming the entrance to the broken down K-mart. They were fighting it seemed to get closer to something…or someone. Desperately Claire fought on and when it seemed they had alerted the whole shopping mall to their presence, Carlos was the one to pull them on.

'We have to get into that shop' he said evenly, 'Get a better look.'

LJ shook his head, 'Na uh. See how many of those sons-a-bitches are in there! They'll chow right down on our asses.'

'We have no choice' snapped Claire, 'If there _is_ a survivor' she pumped the shotgun, 'We have to rescue them.'

* * *

Dahlia crouched low in the cleaner's small closet, watching with baited breath as the door rattled violently on its hinges. The blonde whimpered as she heard it groaning and creaking under the weight of the undead bodies trying to reach her.

'Please, please no' she begged to herself as a crack ripped through the door. Dahlia covered her head with her hands. Suddenly several gunshots sounded. So they were using guns now! What next?! Dahlia shrunk back into the shadows as several bullets struck into the wall next to her head.

'The cleaners door Claire!' shouted a male voice. A _human _voice!

Dahlia's heart was pounding as she peered out one of the tiny bullet holes in the wall. Outside there were still many undead, but she spied a flash of red hair streak past and it was on an _alive _body. There were actually living breathing humans here! To save her! Dahlia felt a wave of relief wash over her, the first one in a long time. Despite her relief she shrieked when the door was flung open. A pretty woman with long auburn hair stood in the doorway, a grim smile plastered to her pale face.

'You okay kid?' she asked firmly.

Dahlia shook her head and the woman crouched down to her huddled level, to check for bite marks probably.

'Have you been bitten?'

'No'

'Scratched?'

'No'

'Come into any contact with-'

'I think she's fine Claire' said a man's voice from outside the closet.

'Then, we have to get you of here' she said sternly, 'Stick close to me and you'll be alright.'

Dahlia nodded and stood up, sticking close to her rescuer as they both walked out cautiously. As they came out into the bright light she saw two other figures, who paused from firing their weapons to gaze at the newcomer.

'Okay boys lets get out of here' she turned to Dahlia, 'There isn't anyone else left in here, is there?'

Dahlia shook her head, 'No. I'm the only one.'

'Alright then, let's go. Before more start coming from all the noise' said the man dressed like a soldier. He smiled down at Dahlia as they all walked out, close together.

None of them spoke until they were out of the shopping mall, traveling to what looked like a huddle of cars in the distance.

'I'm Carlos' said the guy in the army costume as he lowered his gun, 'This is LJ and Claire, our leader.'

LJ nodded his head to her, his dark skin and hair standing out in contrast to the bright sun. Claire walked on scanning the horizon without a backward glance.

'So, what's your name kid?' asked LJ in his drooling voice.

Dahlia was silent. She had decided that she didn't want to be called by her given birth name, when the last person in that shopping mall had been bitten. Besides it was of little use. Everyone who had ever known her as "Dahlia Julia Mancini" was dead and slouching around, trying to bite anything that was warm and pumping with fresh blood. She wanted to start new, for the new world.

'I never liked it.'

'You don't like your name?' LJ frowned.

Dahlia shook her head.

'What are you called then?' asked Carlos, 'Kid?'

She shrugged.

'No no. That's boring. It's what we call every kid here ain't it?' said LJ solemnly, his dark face lit up with a brilliant suggestion 'Hey I know! She'll be K-mart.'

'Excuse me?'

'K-mart' he repeated, then helpfully added with a shrug, 'It's where we found you.'

'I like it' the newly named K-mart said as they reached the cars. LJ smiled.

'Okay, you can go with the other kids in the bus, uh…K-mart' said Claire, speaking for the first time since the mall. She pointed to a shabby looking bus and the bus driver waved at them from its helm. All the survivors were peering out to gaze at the newcomer, including Mikey, Betty and Chase from their separate vans. K-mart didn't like the look of any of them. Claire turned around and was beginning to get back into her hummer when she felt two slim hands grip her arm.

'Don't leave me' whispered K-mart so only Claire could hear.

Claire was white with shock. Never before had one of the survivors she fished from death acted like this, not even the smallest kids. They had all walked off independently, trying to be strong, into the bus and never spoken to her again. It was just how things were these days. Claire caught the smirks on Carlos and LJ's face's and glared at them.

She gently tried to pry K-mart's death grip from her arm, 'Why don't you-'

'Please?' K-mart begged.

Carlos covered a laugh with a cough, clearly amused at how Claire could handle children. She may be tough as nails on the outside, but Claire Redfield _did_ have a softer side.

Claire sighed and rolled her eyes, 'Alright! Hop in' she patted roof of the hummer.

K-mart grinned at her and Claire stood stunned as the young teenager bounced to the backdoor and hoped in.

'Don't even say a thing' she added to the two boys without daring to turn around and look at the rest of the convoy.

* * *

The first time Kmart had been in one of them "zombie ass-mothafucker raids" (or so LJ put it), she lay in Claire's hummer, scrunched into a tight ball across the back seat. The sharp sound of bullets being fired into flesh rotted heads. The air was full of moaning and the gurgling sounds those things made. Kmart was almost as scared as she was back in that store they had left behind several months ago. Today had just been another uneventful day, the bright sun burning their necks as the convoy made their way into the vast and forbidding Nevada Desert, which in reality was not much to look at. Claire had said that going into the Desert would mean less of the undead, less attacks and more importantly less deaths. They had stopped for the evening near a small, run down shopping mall which LJ and Carlos had secured. That was, until large swarms of those 'things' shuffled out of nowhere and begun to assault their cars. As was always Carlos, LJ, Claire, Mikey, Chase, Otter and a few of the others were the first to react, pulling out their guns and firing away since half the convoy were outside enjoying the last of the sunlight.

'Stay in here!' Claire had shouted to her, 'Keep low and stay quite!'

Well Kmart had stayed low and kept quiet, but that didn't mean jack to the zombies who were pushing up against the hummer so much that it was rocking on all four wheels. One of them shattered the window with a fist, sending glass flying everywhere. Kmart screamed as rotting arms reached in for her.

'Kmart!' she heard Mikey yell from past the swarm around the hummer, 'Claire, the hummer!'

Through the swarm, Kmart saw a flash of red hair darting closer.

'Kmart!'

Shots were fired, undead fell to the ground in a limp mass, but still the car rocked. Kmart kicked out at the flailing arms, and squirmed around to find the shotgun she knew Claire usually kept for reserves. Finding it stashed in the front by the steering wheel, Kmart grabbed and pumped it just as one was fitting its head through the hole in the window, the broken glass gouging the meat from its empty eye sockets. Kmart exclaimed in horror and without hesitation, blew its head off.

She jumped as another bullet sailed right past her head and embedded itself in the hummer's door.

'Sorry!' roared Chase from his perch atop an old bulletin board.

'Yo, don't kill _her _cowboy!' LJ said loudly, 'I thought you Texas rangers are supposed to be a good shot.'

After that the undead were picked off like flies, until there was none left without a bullet jarred through its brain. Kmart looked up, fearful, as the hummer's door opened wide. A sweaty and frantic Claire stood in the doorway, panting as she dropped her colt .45 and reached out for her.

'Are you hurt?' she asked, checking the girl over for scratches or bites, 'They didn't get you did they?'

Kmart shook her head and climbed out of the hummer gratefully. The ground was a graveyard of undead; stepping on their mushy bodies was a gut wrenching sensation.

'I'm fine' said Kmart as the others ran in closer.

Carlos slumped against the side of the hummer, sweat glistening off his forehead, 'That was close.'

LJ was looking at the damaged window, 'Damn girl, you really blew that bitches head off.'

Carlos punched Kmart lightly on the shoulder, 'That was a good shot. Lucky you did that when you did, or else-'

He cut off, but Kmart already knew what he meant. She had seen if before. After being bitten some would beg for their lives, from god or from the convoy. Others would simply eat their guns and fire. Either way, there was no escaping the undead. Kmart jumped when she suddenly felt the shotgun being taken from her hands. Claire was looking down at her, a troubled look on her face.

'Don't encourage her,' she snapped at the other two, 'Kids shouldn't be playing with weapons.'

Carlos shrugged, 'She used it against them. Claire she saved her own life with that thing.'

Claire threw him a dark look, then stalked off, going to check on the other convoy members.

'Who the fuck cares anymore?' LJ called after her, turning to the others he frowned, 'Why's she so uptight.'

* * *

K-mart had grown on her, thought Claire, grown on her like a big annoying wart. She glanced in the review mirror of the hummer and spied her blonde companion in the backseat, sleeping soundly. Not only did she shadow Claire's every move like a puppy, but she never slept at night and Claire often woke to hear the sound of quite weeping. Her hard heart always melted at this. The girl, who had refused to tell anyone her real name, was hardly 13 years old and she had lost everything in her life. But then again hadn't they all?

K-mart didn't seem to be getting along with the rest of the convoy though. All except Claros, LJ, Mikey, and Betty who always offered her an encouraging smile whenever they saw her. Other than that, she was with Claire. And truth be told, the older girl didn't mind it. None of the other survivors had taken an interest or made an attachment with her like K-mart had. Claire guessed that they thought of her as the typical leader who was always too busy for companionship and it always left Claire to take the profile of the independent one, the strong one, the stone hearted and the person who had no time to make friendly conversations. Sure there were others like Carlos, LJ, Mikey, Betty, Otto and Chase, who had all seemed to form a group of trust within themselves.

From the front seat Claire heard K-mart stirring.

'Rise and shine kid'

'I'll rise but I refuse to shine' K-mart said groggily, 'besides there's enough sun to fry me right now.' She shifted uncomfortably.

'Enough to fry us all. But it's the safest way.'

They had been traveling though the endless sand dunes of The Nevada Desert, always avoiding the capital city of Las Vegas which would be _loaded _with those…things. K-mart yawned and climbed into the passenger's seat, wobbling a bit. Claire held out her hand to steady the blonde, keeping the other on the steering wheel.

'Are you okay?' asked the young teen, glancing at the dark bags under the redheads dull eyes.

Claire nodded and gave her a small smile, 'A little sleepy but…'

'But what?'

Kmart followed Claire's eyes which were drawn to the faded picture hanging from the sun visor. Kmart had always wondered who the man in the picture was, Claire looked so young and happy compared to the now. But she could probably say the same for anyone in the convoy. Even herself.

'I'm okay'

K-mart smiled and reached for Claire's free hand, making the older woman jump as she held it tightly in hers, 'That's good.'

Claire tore her eyes away from the road to look down at their hands and before she realized it, K-mart was fast asleep again.

* * *

'Happy Birthday to me' sang Kmart quietly, as she walked alone up the side of a boiling sand dune, 'Happy Birthday to me' she sunk down into the ground, 'Happy Birthday to me.'

She was officially 14 now. And Kmart had to admit this was never the way she had imagined her 14th birthday to be like. She sighed and looked out to the setting sun, which was making the sand look even more dangerous in its fiery glow. Below the small dune she had plunked down on, the remnants of Claire's convoy were scattered in small groups around the circle of cars, eating from those pathetic tins. She spotted Carlos and LJ further away from the convoy, smoke spiraling into the air as they snuck a quick cigarette away from Claire's presence. Carlos turned, spotted her and waved, pulling his hand up to shield his eyes. Kmart laughed and waved back.

Carlos was like her big brother, LJ like her little one. They always looked out for her, always protected her in Claire's absence. Kmart hated the surprise attacks which always happened every few days. The dread which dawned in her was like a constant black hole ready to snuff her out. She would be left in the hummer, gunshots firing all around her. The car rattling and shaking on its hinges as a surprising number of undead swarmed the place. Claire had told them they were moving out further into the desert, where the undead were scarcer, but for how long would they be able to survive on small towns? Kmart let out a small chuckle as she realized how much more she was thinking like the older woman. Yet they had differences, many, many differences.

* * *

Further off to where Kmart was perched on her dune, one of the convoys sensors swiveled around and the camera spied the blonde girl up on the hill.

'What's she doing?' asked Mikey, as he watched the screen from his communications truck.

'I'll go see her' said Claire, frowning.

* * *

Kmart heard the sound of footsteps behind her and her heart lurched. She swiveled around.

'What's up teenager?' asked Claire gently, sitting next to her.

'Oh nothing' she lied.

'Come on! I'm not fooled that easily' Claire smiled one of her rare smiles and reached out to pull some of the hair behind Kmart's ear.

'I-It's just the usual. You know, 'I never imagined to be spending every other day of my life in Extinction' kinda thing' said Kmart sadly, 'I'm 14 today and none of my family or friends are here to see it. That's because they're all dead. Because a couple of bastards couldn't follow the law.'

Claire narrowed her eyes, 'Where'd you pick up language like that?'

Kmart snorted, 'LJ'

Sighing Claire reached out for her companion, pulling the blonde into her arms and kissing her head. Kmart didn't cry however, she just sobbed into the auburn haired woman's shoulder, clinging to her body like it was life itself.

'Hey' said Claire, 'Hey, look at me.'

Kmart looked up into the woman's face which had long shadows thrown across it from the setting sun.

'You are never alone' she said, 'Okay. Your relatives may be gone and I'm sorry about that, but I'm telling you that they're always with you. Because if you love someone that much, there will always be a connection. And don't you ever dare forget…you have me' she finished fiercely.

Kmart sniffed and smiled, 'Yeah I know. I shouldn't be so greedy I guess.'

Claire shrugged, 'It isn't greed. Hey, you remember that picture I have pinned up in the car, on the back of the visor?'

Kmart nodded wiping her eyes.

'Well, the guy in that picture is my brother, Chris.'

Kmart's eyes widened, 'You have a brother?'

Claire nodded, 'Older than me. I haven't seen him in…a while. Searching for him, it's what keeps me going.'

'But how do you know it he's alive or not?' asked Kmart.

'I just know' Claire said softly, 'He's a strong guy. I'd just like to see him again.'

They fell silent for a while, enjoying the last of the warm sun on their skin, before the long, cold desert night would settle in.

Claire pulled her closer and playfully nudged her, 'So, growing up are we? Leaving me behind as a little old lady?'

This made the blonde laugh properly. Claire didn't even _have_ a stray grey hair yet. Kmart didn't know the older woman's age, but she guessed it was younger than Claire made it out to be.

'Never'

'Good, 'cause I plan on sticking around.'

They sat in comfortable silence for a few more moments, enjoying the feeling of holding onto one another, when suddenly Claire's body stiffened.

'Claire?' asked Kmart worriedly, 'What's wrong?'

Claire's radiant blue eyes seemed to turn black as she scanned the horizon, 'I smell smoke' she growled.

Kmart rolled her eyes when Claire's face brightened and darkened in the same moment as the nicotine scented air wafted up their nostrils.

'Sons of a bitch!' cursed the older woman whipping up as she spotted Carlos and LJ a mile away trying to hide their smoke trail. Kmart smirked as Claire pelted away faster than when she was being chased by a zombie, looking like a wolf creeping around in the sands. Kmart was amazed at the one weakness which could make the stronger convoy leader desperate enough to do anything. She watched, quite amused as Clair snuck up on Carlos and LJ, who didn't know what hit them.

'Assholes!!' came the cry carried over by the billowing wind. Kmart let out an audible laugh and dropped back to lie on the sands, facing the endless sky.

'Fuck! Shit!' came LJ's curses, 'Motherfuc-'

'Oh, no you don't! Give me that smoke! You slippery freaking-'

'Run, LJ!' yelled Carlos, 'She's gone nuts!'

The rest of their fight was cut out by the low rumble emitting from the darkened sky. Kmart started as something round and wet landed on her face. The clouds in the sky were grey, like a swarm of angry black wasps. This was gonna be a bad storm tonight.

* * *

Claire jolted awake her heart racing, wildly glancing around in alarm. It was still night, the sandstorm blowing and whipping wildly at the reinforced windows. Claire could hardly see out into the star filled sky. It was as if their hummer was stuck in a hurricane of sand, the other cars lost in the harsh winds.

Claire shot up and turned to look into the backseat. Kmart was fast asleep, pieces of hair falling across her face which was wound up with tension. Nobody could ever relax, not even when they slept. Breathing deeply she got up and sat straighter. Sleep wouldn't come to her now. Besides, the nightmares were too frequent, as they always had been, even when she was a little girl. The difference was that back then she dreamt of the boogie man and Dracula, now however they were all centered around her brother and what those zombies might do to him out there in the big and desolate world. Shaking her head to rid the memories Claire picked up the walkie talkie and held it on.

'This is Claire. Anyone up?' she asked into it.

Silence. Then Carlos, 'Couldn't sleep?'

'Nope'

'Kmart'

'Like a baby.'

Carlos sighed, 'This damn storm won't clear up. It's been almost a full day now.'

'I know. They'll come soon enough if we don't get moving.'

Carlos was quiet for a moment, Hey Claire. 'You think things will ever be the way they were before. You know, with the earth? With humanity?'

Claire was stung by the abrupt question. She used to ask herself that question almost every night, praying to whom ever would listen. Would there ever be an end to the nightmares? To the undead? To having to burry people you once fought alongside with? To the constant fear of danger, of not having shelter, or food or water?

Claire pressed the communication button to their line, 'I don't know' was all she could say. All the reassurance she could provide.

Hours later she lay awake listening to the battering of the storm outside and thinking about Chris, when suddenly a very small whimper escaped Kmart's mouth. Claire shot up at once and peered over the front seat. Her blonde companion was tossing and turning, begging to something or someone in her dreams.

'No please' she murmured, 'Not her, not them. Go way!'

'Kmart kiddo it's alright' said Claire gently trying to catch the flailing arms. Claire jumped when the younger girl cried out and bolted upright.

'Claire!?' she yelled almost banging her head on the roof of the hummer.

'Shhhh! everything's fine' Claire jumped into the backseat to comfort the girl.

Kmart let out a strained sob and reached for the woman, falling into her embrace. The two hugging fiercely, Claire rocked them both back and forth, muttering words of comfort to the shivering form in her arms.

'It's alright' soothed Claire rubbing the girls tense back, 'You're safe here with me. It's alright.'

'Claire? I'm sorry' she whispered, 'I shouldn't have woken you. I'll just-'

'No' demanded Claire as Kmart tried to pull away, embarrassed, 'We are going to sit. And you are going to cry on my shoulder for however long you want. Besides until the storm clears out there isn't much to be done.'

Kmart hesitated, but eventually settled against Claire's warm body letting a few tears leak down her pale face. Claire clutched her tight, playing with her hair and feeling helpless. She may be the convoy leader, but it didn't mean jack shit. Not when she couldn't take away her friends pain.

* * *

It was a dark evening; the sun had already sunk below the horizon line. The convoy were huddled in their groups around the 5 or so fires. Furthest away Carlos, LJ, Claire, Mikey, Betty, Otto and Chase were talking in quite voices.

'We need to hit a gas station in the next few days or ill be runnin' on rust' said Chase.

'Same here' replied Mikey in his thick Australian accent, 'I have maybe, half a tank.'

'Well, we need food' Otto threw a dried leaf into the fire, 'I can tell ya that.'

Carlos peered down at their map, 'We can go here next' he pointed for them to see, 'There's a stopping nearby.'

Claire sighed as they all looked to their leader, 'We go there' she confirmed.

'Hey!'

Everyone tensed up at the abrupt shout, preparing for a fight. But it was only Kmart striding angrily toward them from the shadows.

'You!' she shouted stomping through the sands and pointing her finger at the stunned red head, 'You got rid of it all didn't you?'

Claire gaped as she tried to figure out what she had done to make the blonde so angry. The whole convoy had gone silent, swiveling their heads to watch. The only sound piercing the desert night was the crackling of multiple fires.

'What?!'

'My makeup!'

Claire rolled her eyes.

'You did didn't you!?' she shrieked.

'Yeah Claire, didn't you?' asked Carlos amused. Claire shot him a dangerous look and the smirk dropped from his face.

'That stuff was littering my car. And besides why do you have to use it? It's not like everything's a big beauty contest nowadays' Claire smirked at the thought, 'Unless you decorate yourself with sand. Now that would be-'

'Oh, think its funny hey' Kmart retorted, 'Well get a load of this.'

From out of her pocket she pulled out two boxes of sealed cigarettes, brand new. Claire's eyes went wider than dinner plates, 'Where'd you get those?'

Kmart grinned evilly.

'No you don't' Claire jumped up as Kmart backed away, 'Don't you even think about it. Kmart!'

The blonde dangled the smokes over a particularly large fire and looked expectantly at her friend.

'Kmart, don't you dare. Don't! I order you to drop those-'

Kmart's eyebrows shot up into her forehead.

'Not like that!' Claire leapt forward towards the cigarettes as they fell into the fire. She was that desperate she considered reaching into the flames to rescue the two precious boxes as they curled and burned, but it was too late now. Everybody was deathly silent as Claire's face darkened. She turned to Kmart.

'You little shit!' Claire tackled the girl onto the sand and they fell back with an audible _oomph_!

Carlos, LJ and Mikey shot up as the two girls rolled around on the ground, catching each others arms and trying to hit one another in any other way possible.

'Stop it!' ordered Carlos as the boys tore them apart. Mikey and LJ held Claire back while he got Kmart, 'You're acting like kids.'

Kmart shoved him off, 'If nobody remembers I _am _a kid. Newsflash! And I think I'll go sleep with Betty. Wouldn't want to get murdered in my sleep.'

'Oh you-'

'Drop it Claire!' demanded Carlos.

A shaken Betty wrapped her hand around Kmart's shoulders and guided her to the med-van, casting an annoyed glance back at the red head. Claire felt guilt course through her as the blonde disappeared. LJ and Mikey released her and she picked herself up.

'Okay everyone, lets get this packed up' Carlos ordered the silent convoy.

Everybody scurried up, relieved to get away from the tension. Claire stormed off, back to the hummer, where she lay in the darkness of the backseat listening to the life outside.

* * *

Claire lay awake for many hours that night, contemplating her actions earlier. What had made her so mad?! The smokes, but she was stronger than she shouldn't have fought with Kmart, or gotten rid of the makeup. She hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. Suddenly the door opened and Claire tensed.

'Don't be a bitch again' said Kmart, climbing into the backseat and curling beside her, 'I love you.'

'Little shit' Claire rolled her eyes and allowed her to curl up into her, 'Love you too.'

* * *

When Alice came along Claire regarded the woman with a cold respect. After all, she had just fended off thousands of crows who were about to peck them all to death. She had saved all of their lives. She had brought the light back into Carlos's eyes. Claire was grateful for all those things. But she also knew that Alice had brought trouble, and despite that Kmart still watched the woman with saucer wide eyes, like Alice was some kind of goddess.

'I'm gonna go ride up with Carlos today' said Kmart brightly.

Claire looked up to see Carlos waiting by his car…with Alice. That explained everything.

'Whatever' she clenched her jaw in anger.

Kmart turned to her and frowned, 'Claire? You want me to stay with you?'

Claire shook her head, 'Nah, its fine. Go with them.'

A flicker of doubt crossed Kmart's face, but the younger girl eventually shrugged and walked away. Claire felt a stab of jealousy as she watched the girl reach Alice who gave her a friendly wave. Jealously? In this day and age? Claire shook her head and got into the hummer, slamming the door shut.

When they reached Vegas things changed dramatically. Claire's anger vanished as soon as the super-undead were unleashed. Her sole concentration was in fighting the somehow enhanced "zombie ass mothafuckers". Speaking of which LJ had looked pretty beaten up lately. Claire just hoped that it wouldn't be her that put a bullet through the guys head. Enough people had died already. Then suddenly she heard a scream, _her_ scream.

'Claire!'

Claire's head whipped around, 'Carlos cover me!'

'Go, go, go' the ex-umbrella soldier shouted, showering the undead with a volley of bullets.

Claire ran fast, raised her guns to shoot off the two undead who were about to grab Kmart. Looking back the blonde girl saw her savior and smiled broadly, the smile vanished when Claire felt two sets of hands grab her arms and thrust her back. Claire landed in the sand with an audible thump, but with a relieved expression. Kmart had made it to the truck, that was what mattered. Claire raised her own weapon and blew the two undead's heads clean off their shoulders.

* * *

Carlos knew he was gonna die. As a little kid he always imagined his death to be a heroic act, like the way the hero's always go out in the movies. In a twisted sense he was getting his wish today, but his only regret was that he was leaving behind people who needed him, people he cared about. All in one day he had put a bullet through LJ's head, gotten bitten and was now saying goodbye to his friends. Sighing Carlos glanced at the two women, whose bond had grown to the point that they were inseparable and considered by many as a pair of overprotective sisters. Claire may not have been aware of it but she was shaping K-mart into a brilliant leader, just as she was herself. If something ever happened to the redhead, there would be K-mart to take her place. K-mart it seemed had a natural flare for leadership, lending a helpful hand whenever need be and keeping strong when it was most relevant. Carlos often caught Claire inspecting K-marts actions with undisguised pride and affection. He knew everyone was in safe hands, so now it was time for him…to go.

* * *

Claire flew the chopper as steadily as she could, the controls vibrating in her hands.

'I'm worried' shouted Kmart over all the noise, when their aircraft sunk a few meters.

'Oh, hardy har har' said Claire flatly, grabbing the controls with both hands in an effort to steer it.

'No, I mean about Alaska. And if we have enough petrol to get to there, which I doubt we have' Kmart frowned, '_Does_ a helicopter take car petrol?'

'No idea'

'We are screwed'

Claire looked over at her and smiled at the blonde girl chewing her bottom lip anxiously and glancing at the remainder of the convoy who were huddled in the back. Kmart had grown into a younger version of herself; there was no doubt of it. Claire's heart swelled with pride.

'Hey' Kmart's head shot up and Claire gave her a reassuring nod, 'We are not screwed. We'll be okay, alright. I promise.'

Kmart nodded and smiled. For now that was all she needed, because she knew that when Claire promised her something she would keep to that promise for as long as she lived. And as the helicopter flew, on Claire's command toward LA where they intended to re-fuel their aircraft, Kmart decided to see to it that Claire lived a lot longer than even herself, if need be.

* * *

**A:N/ Just something I wrote when I was bored. After seeing Extinction, Kmart was officially my fav character. That is until Afterlife was announced, now I just want Jill to come back! Anyways hate it, like it, that's cool. As I said its was just something extra, explaining Claire and Kmart's friendship.  
**


End file.
